pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ038
Treść Nasza paczka w składzie Cole, Layla, Cilan, Volt i Lilliane właśnie dotarla do miasteczka Celestic, gdzie właśnie dzisiaj odbywają się kolejne pokazy pokemon. Weźmie w nich udział cała masa koordynatorów z Sinnoh, znajomych i nieznajomych – na horyzoncie Volt wypatrzył już dobrze im znaną osobę. - Rufus! – zawołał Volt i podbiegł się przywitać ze swoim długowłosym przyjacielem. - Cześć Volt, cześć Cole i pozostali. Mniemam, że przybyliście na pokazy. Ale uważajcie, dzisiaj jest mój dzień – powiedział uśmiechnięty - Naprawdę? To do drugiej rundy może się załapiesz – zażartowała Lilliane, a Rufus się nieco obraził, jednak to był chwilowy grymas twarzy. Zajrzeli do zatłoczonego Centrum Pokemon by uleczyć swoje pokemony. Nie rezerwowali pokojów na noc, bo zamierzali jeszcze dziś wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Rozejrzeli się po miasteczku, pozwiedzali i w końcu udali się na halę pokazową. *** - Witam państwa na dzisiejszych pokazach w miasteczku Celestic! W dzisiejszych zmagań stanie 32 koordynatorów z całego Sinnoh! Występy oceniać będą Dyrektor Pokazów Pokemon pan Contesta!!! Przewodniczący fanklubu pokemonów pan Sukizo!!! Oraz Siostra Joy z Centrum Pokemon w Celestic!!! No dobrze, czas rozpocząć pokazy! Zapraszam na arenę pierwszą koordynatorkę, Laylę!!! – zawolała Marian - Togetic strumień światła! – zawołała koordynatorka, a Cole podniósł się trochę z miejsca. Togetic pierwszy raz brał udział w pokazach pod batutą Layli i było to ogromne przeżycie zarówno dla byłego trenera, jak i obecnego. - Togetic seria kuli cienia! - Teraz miotacz płomieni! – kule cienia zostały rozbite przez potężny atak miotaczem płomieni i zaczęły opadać na ziemię w postaci płonących fioletowych kryształków - Teraz zrób tornado z magicznych liści! – zawołała. Magiczne liście rozpaliły się do czerwoności i zrobiły wspaniałe, błyszczące na fioletowo tornado, które po chwili opadło równomiernie. Layla zadowolona z siebie zeszła ze sceny. - Dziękujemy Layli! Teraz czas na kolejnego koordynatora – Rufusa! – zapowiedziała go Marian - No dobrze! Bayleef gwiezdny start! – zawołał Rufus prezentując swoją nowowyewoluowaną Chikoritę. - Burza piaskowa Bayleef! – zawołał Rufus. Ogromne tornado powstało na arenie. Następnie Bayleef użyła strasznej twarzy tworząc ogromną, przerażającą twarz. Wyglądało to bardzo efektowanie. Twarz zaczęła szybować nad głowami widowni tworząc niesamowity spektakl. Rufus zeszedł ze sceny i Marian zapowiedziała kolejną koordynatorkę. - A teraz zapraszam na scenę Lyrę! – krzyknęła Marian. - Heh, zabawne. Moja przyjaciółka z którą podróżowałem po Johto nazywa się Lyra – powiedział Cole do Cilana i spojrzał na arenę. Początkowo to do niego nie dotarło i powiedział do Cilana „hehe, nawet wyglądała dość podobnie”, lecz po chwili szeroko otworzył oczy i spojrzał jeszcze raz arenę. Stała tam we własnej osobie Lyra! Jego przyjaciółka z Johto! Tylko… była w czerwonej sukni co Colowi wydało się dość dźwine jak na nią. Dziwne było też to, że startowała w pokazach! - Wigglypuff naprzód! Strumień światła! – zawołała Lyra. Cole wciąż niedowierzając spoglądał na jej nowego pokemona. Wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził go. POKEDEX - A więc śpiewający Jigglypuff ewoluował! Super! – zawołał spoglądając ponownie na Lyrę i jej pokemona. - Wigglypuff kule cienia! – zawołała Lyra, a trzy kula cienia wystrzeliły w górę - Teraz Hiper dźwięk! – zawołała. Kule opadając zderzyły się z promieniście rozchodzącym się hiper dźwiękiem rozpadając się i tworząc świetlny, fioletowy krąg, który powoli zaczął opadać dookoła Wigglypuffa. Lyra ukłonił się i wróciła do szatni. Po niej wystąpili dwaj koordynatorzy oraz Volt, który dzięki swojemu Vulpixowi stworzył wspaniały apel. - A teraz zapraszam na arenę Lucasa! – zawołała Marian. Cole niedowierzał w to, co właśnie widział. Oto kilka metrów od niego stał jego przyjaciel z regionu Kanto, koordynator z którym również podróżował po regionie Johto. - Jynx pokaż się! Słodkie wejście! – krzyknął koordynator. Jynx w otoczeniu serduszek wyskoczył z pokeballa. Najwyraźniej Smoochum Lucasa ewoluował podczas obecności w Kanto. - Jynx użyj tańca płatków! – zawołał Lucas. Płatki wystrzeliły wysoko nad scenę. - Teraz śnieżyca! – każdy płatek pokryła lodowa otoczka. Gdy płatki były już prawie przy ziemi Jynx złapał je psychiką i wzbił nad siebie. Zawirował nimi po czym zbliżył do reflektorów nad sufitem, a te roztopiły ich lodową otoczkę i opadły swobodnie na ziemie. Wystapiło jeszcze mnóstwo koordynatorów, aż w końcu Marian oznajmiła. - I to była ostatnia koordynatorka! Teraz jury uda się na naradę i za chwilę poznamy ósemkę, która dostała się do drugiej rundy! – oznajmiła. Cole postanowił wykorzystać tę chwilę i zbiegł do szatni. Wpadł, rozglądał się, ale nie widział ani Lyry, ani Lucasa. - Kogo szukasz? – zapytał się głos za jego plecami. Powoli się odwrócił i ujrzał Lyrę w czerwonej sukni we własnej osobie. Trenerka rozpromieniła się uśmiechem i rzuciła mu się na szyję. - COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!!! Jak miło cię znów widzieć!!! Tęskniłam – słodziła mu jednocześnie miażdżąc jego szyję. W końcu puściła go i dała mu się przywitać z Lucasem. - Minęły trzy miesiące odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy! – zawołał Lucas podając mu dłoń – urosłeś? – zapytał żartobliwie. -Hah, możliwe. Co was sprowadza do Sinnoh? – zapytał zaciekawiony – chyba nie przestawiłaś się na pokazy, co? – zwrócił się do Lyry - Eee nie no co ty, to nie moja bajka. To tylko taki epizod, ponieważ Wigglytuff chciał wystąpić. Nie uwierzysz, ale po ewolucji zaczął okazywać zainteresowanie pokazami więc uległam w końcu – odparła mu - No w ogóle to się dzisiaj o tych pokazach dowiedzieliśmy jak przylecieliśmy do Celestic– poinformował Lucas – ale to tylko przystanek na naszej podróży. Przybyliśmy do Sinnoh bo usłyszeliśmy o jakże ważnym wydarzeniu! Już za dwa tygodnie w miasteczku Solaceon odbywają się Światowe Mistrzowstwa Pokemon Baccera! Przyjadą trenerzy i koordynatorzy z całego świata pokemon, ogromna impreza!!! Nie mów, że o tym nie słyszałeś!!! – zawołał do niego Lucas, a Cole tylko zrobił wielkie oczy i pokręcił głową. - Hah, to my znajdujemy się setki kilometów od Sinnoh i wiemy więcej od ciebie – zaśmiała się Layla. Do Cola podeszli Layla i Cilan. Po chwili dołączyli także Volt, Rufus i Lilliane. - Volt miło cię znów widzieć! – zawołała Lyra na powitanie - Was tez kochani – odparł Volt witając się z Lyrą i Lucasem. - No dobrze, to pozwólcie, że was sobie przedstawię! Lyra, Lucas to jest Layla i Cilan, moi towarzysze w podróży po Sinnoh – przestawił ich Cole i podali sobie dłonie. - Natomiast to są Lilliane i Rufus, podróżują również po Sinnoh. - Ha! No jak miałabym Rufusa nie poznać! Przecież jego babcia mieszka w Blackhorn! Dawno cię nie widziałam! – zawołała do niego Lyra – no dobra… początkowo cię nie poznałam, bo zapuściłeś takie długie włosy! - Każdy ma własny imidż – zaśmiał się Rufus odgarniając swoje włosy z czoła. - No ale powiedzcie mi coś o tych Mistrzostwach! – zawołał Cole do Lucasa i Lyry - Już Ci tłumaczymy. Może w nich wziąć udział każdy, kto ma co najmniej 6 pokemonów które spełniają warunki – dwa pokemony, które nigdy nie ewoluowały, dwa które ewoluowały tylko raz oraz dwa które są w pełniwyewoluowane. Tworzysz wtedy dwie drużyny i rozgrywane są mecze. - No dobra dobra, to to już wiem. Nie raz oglądałem w telewizji mecze pokemon Baccera, tylko zawsze profesjonalnych drużyn! – powiedział Cole. Bardzo się cieszył, że taka impreza będzie się odbywała tuż pod ich nosem. To będzie na pewno niesamowite przeżycie! - O patrzcie, już są wyniki! - zawołal Volt i wskazał na telewizor wiszący w szatni. Zaczęły pojawiać się na nim twarze – Lucas…. …. Volt…. Rufus…. Cassidirella, której apel z użyciem Magcargo zrobił na Colu ogromne wrażenie… TAK! Była także Layla i Lilliane. Niestety Lyrze nie udało się zakwalifikować do kolejnej rundy. - No nic, mówi się trudno, nie zostanę top koordynatorką – powiedziała wciąż w dobrym humorze Lyra. Pożegnali się z koordynatorami i Cole, Lyra i Cilan udali się z powrotem na trybuny. - I oto witam ponownie! W drugiej rundzie zobaczymy cztery bitwy! Zapraszam na arenę Volta i Rufusa! – zawołała Marian. Rufus wystawił do bitwy ponownie swoją Bayleef, natomiast Volt użył Alakazama, który zapewnił mu wygraną w tej rundzie. Cassidirella zmierzyła się z jakimś koordynatorem pokonując go za pomocą Magcargo. - Jolteon pokaż się! – zawołała Lilliane. - Parasect pokaż się!!! – krzyknął Lucas. Parasect był naprawdę potężnym pokemonem i Jolteon mógł mieć spore kłopoty. - Jolteon, podwójna drużyna! – zawołała Lill. Klony otoczyły Parasecta, który użył trującego gazu dzięki czemu pozbył się klonów i odnalazł prawdziwego Jolteona, po czym uderzył w niego burzą liści. Walka z góry była przesądzona i po upłynięciu czasu było jasne kto przeszedł. - Do kolejnej rundy przechodzi Lucas!!! – zawołała Marian. Lill i Lucas podali sobie dłonie i weszli do szatni. Po nich Layla przy pomocy swojego Bulbasaura pokonała Woopera pewnej koordynatorki zapewniając sobie miejsce w półfinale. - I nadszedł czas na półfinały! W pierwszej walce zmierzą się Volt i Lucas!!! - Wartortle wodny start! – zawołał Volt. To był najwidoczniej jego najnowszy nabytek. - Dodrio naprzód! – zawołał Lucas. Postawił na swojego głównego pokemona. To był pojedynek dawnych rywali i jednocześnie przyjaciół. Uśmiechnęli się wyzywająco do siebie i rozpoczęli pojedynek. Dodrio Lucasa przez te trzy miesiące przez które nie widział go Cole stał się o wiele silniejszy. Jego atak odwiertem mocno ranił Wartortle mimo, że ten stawiał dzielny opór swoim wodnym ogonem czy też hydro pompą. - Wartorte, łamacz murów! – zawołał Volt. Dodrio wrzasnął dziko po uderzeniu. Był to naprawdę potężny cios. Długo nie pozostawał dłużny Wartortle i zaatakował go powietrznym asem nokautując go minutę przed czasem, dzięki czemu zakwalifikował się do finału. - Zapraszam na scenę Cassidirellę oraz Laylę! – zawołała Marian – zegar odmierza pięć minut, zaczynajcie! - Cherubi pokaż się! - Zubat twoja kolej! – powiedziała Cassidirella. Layla była na nieco gorszej pozycji startowej, ze względu na to, że latający Zubat miał przewagę nad trawiastym Cherubim. -Atak skrzydłami! – zawołała Cassidirella i Zubat wystrzelił w stronę Cherubiego. Na tą komendę Cherubi od razu zaczął ładować solarny promień i po chwili wystrzelił nim w stronę Zubata, niestety chybiając. - Kula cienia Zubat1 - Unik!   - Jeszcze raz Zubat, nie przestawaj! – zawołała Cassidirella. W końcu Zubatowi udało się ponownie zranić Cherubi. - Teraz atak skrzydłami! - Solarny promień! – kolejny raz pokemon Layli załadował Solarny promień i wystrzelił w stronę Zubata tym razem trafiając w sam punkt. Zubat opadł z łoskotem na ziemię i… zaczął świecić jasnym, białym światłem… ON EWOLUUJE!!! Layla straciła przez to mnóstwo punktów. Po chwili nad Cherubim wisiał Golbat, niestety wykończony walką. - Jeszcze raz Solarny promień! – zawołała Layla, ale Golbat uderzył bombą błotną i skleił mu oczy przez co Cherubi chybił. - Kula cienia Golbat! - Cherubi… OCHRONA!!! – zawołała Layla. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić Cherubi, żeby uniknąć taku Golbata. - Golbat, atak skrzydłami, pełna moc! –zaołała Cassidirella. - Cherubi wyczuj go… spokojnie… zacznij ładować solarny promień – mówiła Layla. Golbat był coraz bliżej. Cherubi kręcił się wokół, kiedy to Layla krzyknęła. - ZA TOBĄ!!! – świstnęło i Golbat upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. Na stanowisku sędziów zapaliły się czerwone XXX, Layla przeszła do finału. Cassidirella zdenerwowana wyszła z hali pokazowej bluzgając. Na arenę wszedł Lucas. Marian zapowiedziała ich walkę i… - ZACZYNAJCIE! – krzyknęła. Layla do tej bitwy wybrała swojego Bulbasaura, Lucas natomiast Parasecta. Szykowała się walka pokemonów trawiasto-trujących. Była to zacięta bitwa z której zwycięsko mógł wyjść tylko jeden pokemon, a udało się to… - I oto czas minął! Prestiżową wstążkę miasta Celestic wygrywa………… LAYLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – różnica punktowa była naprawdę minimalna. Cole nie wiedział czy się cieszyc czy nie, bo obydwoje są jego przyjaciółmi. Postanowił więc, że nic nie powie. Gdy wszyscy się już przebrali, wyszli na zewnątrz gdzie czekali Cole, Lyra i Cilan. - Gratuluję wam wspaniałych pokazów – powiedziała Lyra, gdy tylko Layla i Lucas podeszli do nich. Lyra zwróciła się do Cola i Lucasa - Jak za dawnych czasów! Razem? – powiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę. Na niej położył dłoń także Lucas i Cole po czym razem unieśli je w górę. - RAZEM!!! – krzyknęli jednocześnie i zaśmiali się. I oto początek nowej podróży! Jak będzie wyglądał turniej Pokemon Baccera na który wybierają się nasi bohaterowie? Co ich jeszcze czeka znów w nowym składzie? Dowiemy się już niebawem!!!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Layla bierze udział w pokazach w miasteczku Celestic * Lyra i Lucas pojawiają się ponownie ** Lyra objawia, że jej Jigglypuff ewoluował w Wigglytuffa ** Lucas objawia, że jego Smoochum ewoluował w Jynxa * Cole i pozostali dowiadują się o zbliżającym się turnieju pokemon Baccera w Solaceon * Zubat Butcha ewoluuje w Golbata * Layla wygrywa pokazy w Celestic * Lyra i Lucas dołączają do grupy Debiuty Pokemonów *' ' Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Volt' *'Lilliane' *'Rufus' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Cassirella' *'Siostra Joy' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Pan Contesta' *'Marian' *'Koordynatorzy' *'Publiczność' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Wigglytuff *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Lyry) *' ' (Rufusa) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Lucasa) *' ' (Volta) *' ' (Volta) *' ' (Lilliane) *' ' (Butcha; z Cassidy; przed ewolucją) *' ' (Butcha; z Cassidy; po ewolucji) *'Wooper'